club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Currently Known Glitches * System Defender is more difficult due to a bug making it run faster than it should. * Mission awards do not show on your stamp book, except for the Case of the Missing Puffles medal (or occasionally the secret gift for the mission). * Most pins cannot be used on your stamp book cover design (excluding the Feather Pin). * The Construction stamp does not add another stamp when you can view how many you have on your player card. Therefore, when you see how many stamps you have on your player card, it will show one less than your actual amount. * Many stamps cannot be obtained, such as the Ready For Duty Stamp. * The requirement for the 3rd picture in the System Defender section requires 16 stamps, but there are only 14. This was also in the original ''Club Penguin ''for a time, as there were two unreleased stamps for the game. * A very rare glitch in Paint by Letters allows you to earn infinite coins. This only occurs during heavy lag spikes. * Sometimes, the Penguin Style Catalog may not be show to be updated, forcing you to clear your cache and log in again. * If you don't have any stamps in a game and click "How to earn stamps" and click back it'll seem like you earned 888,888,888 coins. However you wont actually get the coins. * You're unable to record any music from DJ3K. * Sometimes, you are unable to get a Mascot's background, forcing you reset your cache in order to obtain it. * The Cotton Candy featured in Penguin Style appears as The Bubblegum when scrolled over. *Some games show an incorrect total number of earnable stamps, such as Ice Fishing and Astro Barrier. *In Bean Counters, if the player clicks the X in the right-hand corner while the words "Try Again" are on the screen, but don't go any further, (clicking the X on the coins earned screen,) they'll still be able to move their penguin. *If you wear something and you change clothing, your old clothes will be invisible and your new clothes will be visible. *Circles will not fall when you click the empty spaces in Find Four. *If a player has all of the stamps in a game, they will not earn double coins. Instead, their earned coins will be halved, then doubled at the end of a game, giving the player the normal amount. * Occasionally, Puffle Rescue only gives 1/10th of the coins you should receive from a game. *Buying the King's Outfit doesn't deduct any coins, even though it's supposed to cost 375 coins. *Music does not stop playing when travelling between rooms. This is because a recent update to Adobe Flash Player has broken 'removeMovieClip()', a function which is used to stop music being played. **This error has not only affected Club Penguin Rewritten, but rather, any program that uses 'removeMovieClip()' - which most CPPSs do. this was fixed in the latest adobe beta. **Adobe have recognised the issue, and a fix is on the way. **This glitch is patched if you have updated your Adobe Flash Player to the current beta version (26.0.0.115). However, it remains glitched if you are using the current stable version (25.0.0.171). *Aqua Grabber can give out unlimited coins. *Occasionally, you won't be able to connect to a server. This existed in the original Club Penguin, as well. *If you open up your EPF Spy Phone in your igloo, then click "edit igloo" while your Spy Phone is still out, then teleport to any location, everyone's name disappears. *You can have a buddy in your ignore list. *If you open your settings, hold the top-right of the screen, and press Up twice, Down twice, "Q" twice, "T" once, and "Y" once, everyone's name will disappear. Repeating this will return the names. It is unknown as to why this occurs with this specific code. *If you constantly press "T" to throw snowballs at the EPF Rooftop, you may teleport back to the Everyday Phoning Facility. *As checked in 1st June 2017, wearing the One Man Band Hat and the One Man Band will not give you a special dance. *The Blue Accordion does not give you a special dance. *You can take the quiz tour multiple times, even if you didn't beat it yet. *When you delete a friend from your friend list and log back in, the friend is still there. *The Band Background costs 60 coins instead of being free. *If you try to buy the Green Rug in the Better Igloos June-July 2017 Catalog, it'll link you to the Rectangle Rug instead. *Playing the Acid Guitar does not trigger electric guitar noises in the lighthouse. *EPF Medals earned from PSA Missions do not show up on your career total in the Elite Gear shop. *A visual bug occurs if the player toggles low-res mode with the = key, and the player changes the TV channel in the EPF Command Room by clicking it. During the static animation, the player can actually see behind the TV's "static", including parts of the map normally hidden, such as part of the top floor. In addition, if a player hides behind the TV's side, they'll be visible during the transition. *There's a rare glitch that if you completed a Field-Ops mission, you would receive hundreds of medals instead of several medals, allowing to let you instantly buy all the Elite Gear you want. *Trying to buy the Penguin Band Hoodie crashes your game. *The Jet Pack costs 350 coins instead of being free. *Sometimes when trying to input a code the game will tell you to do it later. *Sometimes penguins around you will disappear. *The Brown Puffle House is 500 coins instead of being free. *Brown Puffles appear as orange puffles in its card. *When typing in Paint By Letters, the snowball cursor ("T") and the music note emoticon ("ET") can be seen and heard. It is likely that your penguin may not be disappearing into the book *In every mini games, if you press ("T") the snowball cursor will show up.(Except Card-Jitsu and Sled Racing. *A rare glitch in Cart Surfer, if you flip fast enough, you will get negative number of coins earned. *The Ghoul Detector 3000 and Ghoul Detector Jumpsuit Don't give a special dance. *If you dance wearing the I Heart Pizza T-Shirt, it disappears and your left arm grows long. Patched Glitches * From February 12, 2017, to February 16, 2017, a bug existed in Cart Surfer that allowed penguins to get from 5000 to 6000 coins per game. It was performed by doing a 360-degree turn in the air (space bar + right or left arrow) and immediately exiting. This has since been patched. * Players could purchase items not available in the catalog using third party programs. This has since been patched. * Players could send old postcards to each other using third party programs. This has since been patched. * One-character names could be registered using multiple spaces. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters and Puffle Roundup used to give 10 times as many coins as it was meant to. This has since been patched. * The Beta Hat would be out of sync with the penguin model when a player dances while wearing it. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters can give out unlimited coins. This has since been patched. * PSA Missions 4 - 11 failed to load. This has since been patched. * The Sunstriker could not be purchased by players. This has since been patched. * The Gold Wristwatch could not be purchased by players. Instead, attempting to purchase it would add the Silver Watch to the player's inventory. This has since been patched. * The Moss Key Pin couldn't be obtained by players. This has since been patched. * While mining in the Cave Mine, if you pressed "Your Home" right when a coin appears and then return to the mine, you will be getting coins without mining. This has since been patched. * At the Penguin Style you won't be able to buy the "Rooster Costume", a message will appear saying that you don't have enough coins (even if you have enough coins). This has since been patched. * The Squid Lid Hat cannot be obtained by players. Attempting to purchase it results in a loading loop - forcing the player to reload their session. This has since been patched. * The pins in the stamp book displayed the current date instead of the date it was released. This has since been patched. * Games gave you double coins without earning all respective stamps. This has since been patched. * Flags show in the stamp book. This has since been patched. * Igloo items can be duplicated by picking them up in the editor, pressing "tab" then "enter" over save, then pressing the "Your Home" button. This has since been patched. *The Toothbrush Pin, the Mermaid Shell Pin, and the King's Crown Pin are not displayed in the Stamp Book on the page of pins. This has been patched for the Mermaid Shell Pin and King's Crown Pin, but the Toothbrush Pin has not. *The Starfish Pin is not located in chronological order in the 'pins' section of the Stamp Book. This has since been patched. *The Beta Hat would be transparent in some places while dancing. This has since been patched. *Some items in the Penguin Style Jun'17 weren't available to purchase, including backgrounds. This has since been patched. *The Beta Hat appears to be not available even if in inventory. This only affects beta testers. This is now fixed. *Puffles did not need to be to be taken care of, as they always had full bars. This is has since been patched. *The clock at the Snow Forts always started at 11:00 PM Saturday. This is has since been patched. *On 17th June 2017, people received a new Field Op, however some people recieved the previous field op, which is impossible as the Casa Fiesta is blocking the location of the designated Field Op. Rendering the current Field Op impossible to complete. This has since been patched. *The Silver Wand used to be unavailable. This has since been patched. *The Sun Pin used to be invisible. This has since been patched. *Using the EPF Spy Phone to teleport to the Hidden Lake will trap your penguin in the top left corner of the screen in the Hidden Lake. This has since been patched. *DJ3K, Ice Fishing and Sled Racing can give up to 900 coins for playing for just a few seconds after the Card Jitsu update. This has since been patched. *Trying to collect the Sleeping Bag Pin will result in the item saying it is unavailable. This has since been patched. *Upon clicking the mat to practice Card-Jitsu inside The Dojo, if you click another mat, you can move up to that individual mat. You can repeatedly perform this action, causing you to move whilst waiting for a game. This has since been patched. *When trying to enter the Ski Village or the Shore, the game is stuck trying to load it. This has since been patched. *When trying to enter the Everyday Phoning Facility, the game will be stuck trying to load it. Another note is that when it loads, it says "Loading Sports Shop." This has since been patched. *When you try to buy the Wood Crate in the July-August 2017 Better Igloos catalog, it instead tells you that you are buying the Bamboo Chair. This glitch no longer happens, instead if you try to buy the Wood Crate or any of the visible items in the August-September 2017 Better Igloos on the same page it will instead tell you that you are buying the Orange Inflatable Chair. This glitch is patched with the latest edition of the Better Igloos catalog. *When trying to purchase the Bunny Slippers during the Halloween Party 2017, it would say "This item is not currently available." This has been patched. Gallery Glitch-0.png|Notice the buddy in the ignore list. Glitch.png|The invisible clothes glitch. Beta Hat dissapear.png|A frame of transparency of the beta hat while dancing DanceGlitch.png|Wearing the One Man Band Hat and One Man Band doesn't give you a special dance. 2bf7caea717147a98fd92cb2555e18f1.png|Beta Hat not available, even in inventory. Only affects beta testers Unitem.png|Sliver Wand is not available item. Elo, where's my penguin..png|Using the EPF Spy Phone to teleport to the Hidden Lake will trap your penguin in the top left corner of the screen in the Hidden Lake. Bug Furniture.png|Buying the Wood Crate tells you buying the Bamboo Chair. Negative number glitch.png|Negative number glitch. Category:List